


Always Him

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [25]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Athena Drabble inspired by Sophie Zelmani's Always You.





	Always Him

_If red roses weren't so lovely,_  
Wine didn't taste so good,  
Stars weren't so romantic,  
Then I could do what I should.  
Oh you, it's always you,  
It's always you.  
Oh you, it's always you,  
It's always you  
If you love, I could command it,  
Get your head, to understand it,  
I'd go twice, around the world,  
Even though, I may not find it.  
Oh you, it's always you,  
It's always you.  
You, it's always you,  
It's always you.

Round and round she went over it in her head, she needed to choose, she needed to make a decision, before she heard the results. That was the only way she’d ever be able to choose. She just couldn’t choose otherwise, they both held a piece of her heart.   
She started visualizing the family she could have, who did she want by her side, him. Who did she wish would be the father if she was, him. Who could she see spending her life with, him. No matter how many times she went through it in her head the answer always rang the same, him.   
No matter what she pictured, no matter what question she asked, the answer was always him, always him. She kept asking, driving herself crazy, like she hoped for a different answer, but she knew deep in her heart that the answer would always be him. She would always want him.   
She should have known sooner, he made her feel things she never thought she could. Him, Always him. She could never get enough time with him, the minutes never felt long enough. Him, always him.   
Her heart felt fuller when she thought of him, always him.   
It would always be him, it always was him.   
When her mind would wander late at night, it was him, always him.   
When she’d wake up in the morning the first thought would be him, always him.   
Her last thought every night as she drifted off to sleep, him, always him.   
She felt stupid that it took her so long to see that it would always be him.   
Oh, how did it take her so long to see the truth that lay in her heart? Him, always him. It would always be him.

 


End file.
